Good for you Buddy
by Katlolipop
Summary: She s seen both sides but she still can t see why they hate each other. They both act as if they were the ones who are normal, but do they even now what this 'normal' is? But the real question is; does it even exsist?


**A/n i know im starting couple of new stories lately and i dont update often but i just got this idea and i was like yeahh that could work!**

**anywhoo enjoy! R&R**

I used to feel like I just some paint in the background. Like one strand of hair on a head. I was one person among others. But when something bad happens to you then ta-da! They all know your name. Before my father lost his job I was a big time socs with all the cool and expensive stuff... And now well... I'm what they call 'good girl gone bad'. People have this idea that now because I don't have much and dress like the average greaser population, which I like better because before I looked likea grandmother,that OMG I should be as bad as the rest of 'em greasers and hoods. And I can tell you that next week no one will remember my name. Not even my 'friends'. Mydad stopped the car in front of a small one story house. I got out of the car and my father gestured for me to go inside. I picked up my suit and walked up the three small steps that led to the porch. I stopped in front of the white painted door and turned the nob. Surprise it falls right into my hand. Good Grief!  
"Dad !The door nob fell." I called. He closed the trunk of the car , walked up the stairs and stood by me. " Well... looks like were gonna have to do some work around here!" he look excitedly around and kicked open the front door. My dad might of been rich and spoiled but he like doing things by himself. As a kid I used to help him build stuff. We even built a tree-house together. He's cool for... a dad. I walked in the house and looked around. It looked decent. I sorta like it 'cause I like small spaces. It was a 3 bedroom 1 bathroom house with a separated dinning area. For the next couple of days we painted and replace what needed to be replaced around the house. I was happy with the results and so was my dad.  
Sunday mourning I went to talk a walk around the neighborhood. But when I saw the park whereBob died old memories came rushing back. There was as much good as bad souvenirs with him. One minute he could be a real sweetheart but the next it was all about his reputation, being at thetop and being drunk. I still miss him a bit though. But I guess he got what he deserves, those poor boys having to live with having killed someone must of changed them so looking at the park I started walking again and that's when I bumped into something... or someone. I fell right on my butt which by the way hurt. I looked up to see a funny looking guy, not that he looks weird he just look like the kind of person that is actually funny. Just looking at his smile made me wanna smile too which I did.  
"You fall?" He asked. Noo...  
" Funny you should ask I'm a freelance sidewalk inspector! Yep this one looks good." I joked.  
"Good one! What I meant was You okay?" he said smiling big and wide.  
"Yup! Never better!" I replied taking the hand he offered to help me up. I dusted myself off.  
" Name's Two-Bit."  
" Eleonora. Just call me Leo for short."  
" Tuff name."  
"I could say the same thing. Yeah urmm see you around I guess."  
"See ya!" he called hapilly. We started walking in the same direction side by side which was pretty awkward at first. Just to help matters I couldn't wipe that stupid smile of my face. So I kept face palming myself mentally. Until we reached my house I just kept quiet and made a turn in my driveway. He stopped walking and just stared at me.  
"That's where you live?" He asked.  
"Yeahdo you wantto come in?"  
He smiled and started making his way towards the porch where I was standing.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"You just said..." he trailed off at the end . And I laughed.  
"I didn't invite you to come in. I just asked you if you want to. But here's my number so.. call me maybe... (me: LOL)" I saidgiving him a folded piece of paper. He just smiled and walked back down the driveway. I face palmed my self mentally again for being so stupid. 'cause now he must think I'm some sarcastic bitch, which I am. I walked to my bedroom and hoped on my bed like a flying squirrel.


End file.
